


Every hour has come to this

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [51]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Now David stays over at Patrick’s sometimes, willing to endure overly enthusiastic breakfast conversations with Ray if it means waking up snuggled into Patrick’s embrace. Which is why it’s not surprising when he blinks himself awake to find his head on Patrick’s chest, one arm slung across his waist and a leg draped over his knee; the only surprising part is that Patrick is still asleep underneath him, nose whistling slightly on each breath in.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 52
Kudos: 230





	Every hour has come to this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxbegone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/gifts).



> Ally gave me the amazing Tumblr prompt [intimacy prompts #21: listening to someone’s heartbeat](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/629111422873370624/intimancy-prompts) \-- it only occurred to me after I’d written, like, three quarters of this that I think I wrote you a late night/early morning soon after Single’s Week at Ray’s once before, and I have no idea why that’s apparently the vibe my brain associates with you, so I hope this is okay my friend! ❤️ 
> 
> Title is from Christina Perri.

David is a cuddly person who has learned, over the years, not to be. Don’t be too clingy, don’t be too needy, don’t be too desperate for affection. He trained his body not to seek out the other person in his bed during sleep, in case the contact hastened their already inevitable departure; he slept curled in on himself, as close to the edge of the mattress as he could, alone even with company. 

Until Patrick. David’s body has been pulled towards Patrick’s by some unseen magnetic force from the very first night they spent together. David had woken up in Stevie’s apartment, alarmed by the way his arm was draped over Patrick’s chest and his face nestled into Patrick’s shoulder. When he’d tried to move away, though, Patrick’s hand had covered his, keeping him close as Patrick turned to kiss him, morning breath be damned, before— well. Before David discovered just how much of a morning person Patrick really is. 

But that was months ago. Now David stays over at Patrick’s sometimes, willing to endure overly enthusiastic breakfast conversations with Ray if it means waking up snuggled into Patrick’s embrace. Which is why it’s not surprising when he blinks himself awake to find his head on Patrick’s chest, one arm slung across his waist and a leg draped over his knee; the only surprising part is that Patrick is still asleep underneath him, nose whistling slightly on each breath in. When he looks towards the window and sees only the barest hint of light spilling through the curtains, though, it makes more sense as to why Patrick hasn’t woken up yet. 

David can hear Patrick’s heartbeat where his ear is pressed up to Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s heartbeat, David thinks in the philosophical kind of way it’s only possible to think in the time before the dawn, is a lot like Patrick himself: steady, and strong, and grounding to David in a way he never thought possible. 

This is the heart that loves him. 

It’s been four days since Patrick said the words for the first time and David is still fizzing under his skin every time he thinks about it; Patrick loves him, and he loves Patrick, and it’s so much better than in the movies because it’s real and it’s happening to him. And Patrick says it all the time now, as though it’s been bursting to get free: in the morning when David arrives at the store, when they part ways for the evening, when David makes him laugh during the day. _I love you David, I love you, god I love you,_ as though Patrick doesn’t believe the words are a finite resource. And almost every time, David says it back. 

Patrick’s heart rate picks up slightly against his ear, and David doesn’t have time to wonder about that before Patrick is stirring underneath him, threading a hand through David’s hair. David shifts so that it’s his chin resting on Patrick’s chest instead of the side of his face, and he looks up to find Patrick blinking sleepily down at him. 

David loves him. So, _so_ much. And Patrick always says it first. 

“I love you,” he breathes, and watches selfishly as Patrick’s face moves through sleepiness, to processing this pronouncement through a just-awake brain, before a smile bursts onto his face so wide it makes David’s cheeks ache just to look at it. 

He didn’t know he could be this happy. He didn’t know he could make another person this happy. 

“I love you so much, David,” Patrick says, raw emotion bleeding into the words as David surges up to kiss him. 

If every morning was like this, David thinks maybe he could learn to become a morning person too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
